A Quiet Email
by Purupuss
Summary: Grandma sends Jeff an email to check that all is well with her family. Written to remind us all of the events that happened during the Tracys' "A Quiet Year".


**A Quiet Email**

_Written as a refresher for those who have read A Quiet Year and don't have the time to re-read it to remind themselves of the extra characters and places introduced in that story. If you haven't read A Quiet Year, then I recommend that you go to my "A Quiet series" C2 and read that first. There are a lot of people, places, and events in this story, and the next, who aren't part of the Thunderbirds' canon.  
_

_As usual, I would like to thank my proofreaders Quiller and D.C. for their assistance with proofing this story. I would also like to acknowledge Gordon's gremlins, who, despite many reading and re-readings, will do their best to slip in the occasional typo._

_Also as usual, I will admit that none of the characters belong to me. The Thunderbirds cast and ships belong to ITV and I'm so glad that I get the opportunity to play with them. The ACE crowd are mine - although they probably will regret that._

_This story was published on Fan Fiction dot net. If you are reading it elsewhere, it is a stolen copy. I usually do not mind people displaying my stories elsewhere, but I do appreciate the courtesy of being asked if the site, or C2, it is being displayed on is acceptable. Thank you. _

_FAB_

:-) _Purupuss_

* * *

**_A Quiet Email_**

My darling Jeff

I hope you are looking after yourself and my grandsons. I know I said that I don't want to be a part of... (Drat the Internet's lack of security!) however I expect you to get John to set up a secure line between here and Tracy Island. I need you to tell me every little detail of what happens during the boys' future activities.

You know what I mean.

But surely things won't be as eventful as the year that Virgil was at Aeronautical Component Engineering? How are his hands? It's been a long recovery and he tells me that he's got full use of them, but I'm never sure if he's telling me the truth or if he doesn't want his old grandma to worry. It must have been very quiet there without his piano playing. Each time I think of how close we came to losing him and his music I thank Hamish Mickelson for rappelling down into that vat of hot metal to save his life. And then I thank you for having the good sense to employ such a brave, loyal friend as Hamish to be the General Manager of ACE.

Have Virgil and Scott shown any more evidence of that 'empathetic clairvoyance' they share? I wonder if Scott's hands were as sore as his brother's during his treatment. I suppose not. John's hypothesis is that only happens when one or the other of them is in danger and feeling out of control or frightened.

The very idea concerns me. What would happen if one of them were hurt or in trouble when...?

That's a discussion you and I are going to have to have some time, Jefferson.

How is Gordon? He's not overdoing it is he? I know that he's literally come on in leaps and bounds since the brain damage caused by his hydrofoil crash left him paralysed; AND that trying to keep that young man still and quiet is like trying to tie a F5 twister down, but I expect you to keep him on a tight rein! Don't let him overdo it!

Is John writing any more books? I know you're all busy getting everything ready, but you've got to give them the freedom to enjoy themselves as well. That boy's only just found himself. You're not to let him feel trapped by… You know… _I_ know that you say that once his machine is fully operational he'll have plenty of time to further his astronomy studies, and I hope that you give him the freedom to continue his writing and maybe win a few more Theydon awards.

How's our world champion? I've received a letter from the boys' old high school asking if I could find out if Alan would be willing to open their gala day this year. I've replied by saying that I'll ask him, but that I didn't hold out too much hope as his motor racing days are behind him. "Off the record" I told them that he doesn't want to be made a fuss of in case it causes jealousy between him and his brothers. I also added, as a loyal grandmother, that I didn't think that it was fair that he should get all the attention when his brothers are just as talented. That's not totally true, of course. I'm proud of Alan and he deserves the same recognition that Gordon received when he won his Olympic medal. And I am trusting you all to make sure that he doesn't get his brother's big head!

Alan told me in his last phone call that Tin-Tin will be joining you soon. At long last he is taking notice of that poor girl. I've despaired sometimes that he'd lose her before he realised what she means to him. He's been caught up in that fast world of motor racing and it's time that he slowed down. I think your project will be the making of that young man. He's been too hot-headed in the past and a bit of responsibility will do him good. But I don't need to tell you how hot-headed he can be... Look who he inherited it from, Jefferson! If you'd displayed a bit of calm level-headedness when it was needed, Alan would never have renounced us all!

I hope you've both learnt your lessons.

I received an email from Lisa Crump the other day. She says she and Cyril (Don't laugh, Jeff. That's the boy's name: NOT Butch) are both happy and that things are going well at ACE… Of course she'd have to say that. You don't tell your boss's mother that things are terrible at work.

I know it's naughty of me, but I got quite a kick pretending not to know you for all that time. I would have loved to have seen Lisa and Cyril's faces when Virgil told them that you are his father.

I'm constantly amazed how a girl as beautiful as Lisa enjoys metal fabrication (And being with Butch. I suppose his nickname does suit him.). She's like Tin-Tin in that respect – although I can't imagine Tin-Tin forming a relationship with anyone like Butch. I hope Alan would have something to say about it if she did! If Tin-Tin ever grows tired of life on Tracy Island with only young men for company, you could employ her at ACE too. I'm sure that she and Lisa would get on well and Tin-Tin would be an asset to the company, although Virgil might have to warn her about the difficulties of being employed somewhere just because you know the boss. I think he found it hard fitting in when he first started there; and that was when no one knew whose son he was!

Lisa says that Max Watts is back on full duties in the factory and that he now regards Virgil as a hero for saving him from falling into the crucible furnace and that (what were her words?) Virgil is: "The best engineer since the guy who invented the spatter-free, low-heat, induction welder." I'm sure that makes more sense to you than it does to me. She also says that Greg Harrison's happy because, now that Mr Watts is back, he can concentrate more on being a Charge Hand and less on being a Production Manager.

Apparently Bruce Sanders has planned another social club outing and he's hoping that Virgil might be able to join them. However I doubt they'll be flying anywhere this time. One flight in a crashing plane should be enough for anybody. Lisa says that there's every probability that if Bruce suggested flying to another event he'd be lynched by his co-workers.

I think Bruce misses having Virgil at ACE, even though he's now good friends with Butch… I mean… Cyril and Lisa, which is a wonder after Butch's former gang gave him concussion at the Crumps fifth wedding anniversary party. Lisa has reassured me that Cyril hasn't seen hide nor hair of the Skulz since that fight and I am glad. He was crushed when he thought she'd left him and I'm sure she'd do it for real if he re-joined them.

Lisa also said in her email that she might have some news next time she writes. I wonder if it's what I think it might be?

Well, I'd better sign off. Give the boys my love and tell Kyrano and Brains that I'm thinking of them and that they're not to work too hard. I hope to fly out to see you all soon.

All my love

Ma

PS: I've just received Tin-Tin's email telling me her timetable for her flight to London. I hope she has a smooth trip and that you arrange for someone to collect her from the airport. She sounds quite excited that she'll be flying on the maiden voyage of that new plane. She says its name is Fireflash…

_The end_

_Or is it the beginning?_


End file.
